


Evening of Comfort

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Care, F/M, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris faces a terrible emotion spree. He uses his trusty dagger to cope, but was caught by the mauve dragoness that cared for him too much.Written for the one hour challenge. Took me 1 hour, 25 minutes.Twitter for more entries: @KxS_1hHope you enjoy.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Evening of Comfort

Kris ran towards the woods. Door flew out, being thrown onto the wall of the house. A shout of the goat matriarch came off, which barely reached Kris’ ears, since he’s been already too far out of reach.

His hand clenched on his all-too familiar dagger, the curvy, shiny, silver dagger. One that’d be able to be sold to some collector for a lot of dosh. Good dosh, clean, green and golden…

But, Kris’ mind was nowhere near that idea. It’s been the only thing left from his mysterious past, only thing that was left from his old house that no-one remembers, not even him.

His legs carried him towards the lake, through the many tiny stones and chunks of dust and dirt on the disturbed, rough soil. Steps of his were echoing around the dense forest, his speed to be matched only be the few people that exist in the town.

Why was he running, of course, wasn’t a mystery to him or his family. Asriel came back, which led to a family reunion, which in turn led to a terrible chain of events.

Shouting, despair, frantic attempts to calm everyone down… It’s something Kris absolutely loathed when he was little. Asriel also was on his nerves, of course, but he’d like to help his brother… Kris, however, didn’t want that.

He was so sick of this. It always happened, some family reunion that always leads to something terrible. Another shout, another thump, another fist clenching… It’s all almost echo to him…

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. He looked around him, seeing the all-so familiar lake.

He sat on the edge of the soily shore, feet close to the clean, spring water. He could still see his reflection, despite it being a late hour in the day. His eyes were glowing, to no surprise.

During intense moments, Kris had his eyes glow, if his soul was out, it’d glow and radiate as well.

His tears drew, dropping one by one, painting his reflection far from being clean.

Little drops falling, making little waves, little sounds that were almost overshadowed by the windy rustle of the forest.

He looked around one more time, one more time again, gripping harder on his dagger, knuckles turning white, posture becoming more crooked, him slowly shaking.

Kris, was called a freak not once throughout his whole life. It was somewhat of a rightful reason. The poor boy could barely handle his emotions by himself, and so, coping mechanisms were had to be developed. Maybe a coping mechanism of his was barbaric, but… If it works, is it really all that bad?

He wondered that, at the least, and thankfully nobody knew that, well, nobody besides Susie when she couldn’t give a rat’s ass about him. When she was still a mean girl pushing everyone around for fun, or, well, to cope with her own problems, as Kris later found out.

He drawn out his sleeve, exposing his yellow and bare skin. Well, his skin was bare from hair, not from scars of his past. His grip on the knife tightened more, his hand shook… It’s been a while since he had to resolve to this.

He thought he’d finally had it all under control, so he thought at least, but turns out it doesn’t always work the way it needs to. So, he’s back at square one.

Kris didn’t know what to think, so he didn’t. He slowly edged the blade to his exposed arm, pressed it on, and slowly slid it across, drawing a gash that drew the important body juices out. That caused him to hiss slightly at contact, but that wasn’t enough for him to be completely soothed.

He continued sliding it through, earning a bigger gash, a bigger wound. Bleeding intensified but one wound was never enough. He moved the knife to the right, doing the same agonizing process once more, his hand shaking less, meaning that the mechanism worked.

The curvy blade kept its slide, a new gash found its way on his arm, opening the entrance for his blood to draw out, leaving a trail on his arm, as the little scarlet drops fell, like his tears fell earlier.

Kris had a good eyesight, so it wasn’t anything new for him to see the water being slightly affected by the blood, few drops being inside it, making the little trail in the water.

He hissed once more, his eyes watered, tears fell, staining his face. He felt himself calming down, at least, despite the sharp pain in his arm replacing his less-so zen state.

Would he need to draw another wound to relieve himself further? He questioned it for a bit and his worries were still there. Another gash would mean nothing to his health, so he gathered his bearings, and moved his blade to the right once again.

He pressed the blade again, moved it slowly to himself, another gash being drawn out.

...Then, he heard the disturbance of the bushes, someone was there.

He was afraid, would it be Asriel? Would his brother really need to see him at such a low point?

He, with huge anxiety, slowly turned his head to the source. He saw something purple.

...Oh no, not her. She couldn’t see him doing this.

He cannot allow her to. But… He couldn’t move his arm, it’s as if he was paralyzed.

“--Fucking hell, whatever the fuck? Like, shit, stupid fuckin’ Alphys! I gotta get that freakin’ help, not watch some boring ass anime!” - The mauve dragoness spoke out, voice quite obviously sounding bitter and annoyed.

She suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking at the human who sat by the lake, gripping a knife, dangerously close to his own exposed arm, the scarlet liquid she saw in the few old movies, was slowly dripping down from the human’s arm.

“K-Kris… What in… Why…” - She spoke, barely managing to tone down her coughs. A cough, a gasp, mixture of anger, sadness, bewilderment, worry and care were twisting her soul around. Her eyes started glowing too, from the sheer amount of various emotions she experienced.

Kris opened his mouth to speak, yet no words were drawn out, no sound, nothing appeared.

Susie, slowly, with her voice sounding deflated slightly, tried to speak once again. - “...W… K… D-Did someone do this to you?”

Kris once again tried to speak, finding himself once again in the same situation, once again unable to do anything. He shook his head, slowly, but enough for Susie to see the gesture for what it was.

Susie let out a sigh she didn’t know she was holding, a sign of relief that she wouldn’t need to teach someone manners in an easier to understand way.

“Then… How and why are you here, by yourself, doing… Doing that..?” - The whelp questioned, slowly approaching the human in question.

Susie, understandably so, felt absolutely disturbed. She knew that Kris was doing something like this… But that was long ago, that was when she was hell for everyone.

...Seeing Kris doing it now, when she cared for him a lot, when she had Kris help her so many times, when she helped him, when they both loved each other… It tugged on her soul heavily, her eyes threatened to become watery, her posture became slumped.

As for the human, Kris, he would be in full panic mode but his wounds made him temporarily invulnerable to panic. He kept sitting there, not at all minding the girl sitting close to him.

“Please, Kris… Talk to me, I need to know it… We’re close, right?” - She questioned, a slight smile forming on her violet lips. - “I trust you, you trust me, yeah? That’s what’s being mushy is all ‘bout, ain’t that right?”

“...It’s… It’s a fa-family reunion…” - He replied, gasping slightly at each words spoken.

“W-What went wrong..?” - She asked, before she closed her mouth, a hand drawn closer to her snout as she realized.

Kris’ parents, Asriel, reunion while there’s been a divorce... 

There’s definitely been something today, something that has to do with that.

“...You parents didn’t want to put their issues aside, did they?” - She assumed, hoping both that she’d be wrong, or that she’d be right and the issue is this simple to get to the bottom of.

“...They didn’t.” - The brunette replied, sobbing as his words dropped.

He shook slightly, Susie placed her hand on the human’s smaller shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“And that made you… Well, feel terrible?” - She asked, her voice trying to be soothing and caring.

The voice worked on Kris, and he replied. - “...Y-yes.”

Susie shook her head with a tiny sigh flown out from her jaw, She looked at Kris clenching and unclenching the knife, his eyes barely lit.

“Why are you…” - She spoke, pointing to the blade in question with her pointing fingers’ indigo claw. - “Doing this?”

Kris looked at her, barely, tears drawing once again on his face, flowing out from his eye sockets.

“...I-It helps.” - Were the two words that were spared from his product of deafening silence.

“Doesn’t it hurt? I-I mean, you’re tough, I know as much but…” - She said, sheepishly and awkwardly, before getting more saddened and confused. - “Don’t you think you… Shouldn’t do that?”

“If it helps…” - Kris began, his voice’s tone slightly trembling. - “Is it really that wrong?”

“Yes… It is.” - She said, her serious voice coming back for a moment. - “It’s wrong, man… Very fuc-- w-wrong.”

She mentally cloced herself in the kisser for almost letting a swear word of the third tier drop.

“...How come?” - Kris questioned, looking at her with innocently unaware eyes.

Angel… He really didn’t know, did he?

“You’re hurting yourself!” - She began, her voice gathering the usual tember. - You’re drawing blood! You’re… You’re just… Bringing more pain to you. There’s no minus on minus giving a plus in this case!” - She concluded, not noticing how her eyes glew harder from the sheer emotion and dumbfoundment she’s endured.

“...P-please don’t shout.” - Kris said, trembling more, nearly dropping the blade from his grasp out of sheer surprise.

Susie took a big breath in, and following Kris’ old advice, after a few seconds she let it out. - “...Sorry, dude, I’m sorry… It’s just… Man, it’s fucked up. Absolutely fucked up seeing you like this…”

Kris frowned at that tone and those words. He gripped the knife tighter, knuckles turning even whiter than before. His handling almost shook.

The words, mixed with his hushed and barely existent tember, were spoken by his salmon-pink lips. - “...I’m sorry, Susie…”

“No, no… Don’t blame yourself.” - She reassured him, once slowly brushing his head with tender care and attention. - “It’s just… You don’t have to do that. You have me, remember? You have your phone, I have mine, you’d be able to call me, right?”

Kris frowned and looked down, his bangs obstructing his face almost completely.

“I-I didn’t think, I… I’m sorry.” - He spoke, voice sounding genuinely upset.

Susie wrapped her muscled arm around the little human’s torso, keeping him gently pressed onto her. - “It’s fine, dude, absolutely fine. Just…” - She sighed. - “It’s… Worrying, very worrying. I didn’t expect seeing you like this… And… I don’t even know if it’s a habit.”

“I-It is.”

“...Kris, give me that knife.” - She said, moving her hand close to Kris.

Kris silently obliged, slowly handing the stained blade to Susie, which she then took and pocketed.

“Well… I expect you wouldn’t want to come out to your parents about this, would you now?” - She questioned, looking at him with a frown.

“...” - Silence came from the human, as he gripped his faulty arm with his healthy one.

“R-Right. Alright, so…” - The mauve one began, sighing once again for this night. - “I’ll take this knife with me then. I need to make sure you won’t do this again.”

“S-Susie…--” - The disturbed human prompted, looking at her, before he was interrupted.

“No, no arguing about it.” - She said, seriously. - “I will keep this knife with me, and once I fully trust you with it, I’ll give it back. Besides, a stained blade, when your parents would be expecting you home? I think that won’t help you one bit, dude.” - She replied, slightly patting him on his undisturbed arm’s shoulder.

“...You’re right.” - Kris concluded, dropping his head in front of him once again.

“I’m glad you agree.” - The dragoness said, a small smile appearing on her lips. - “Now, you have any sort of gauze or something?”

“No…” - He replied, shaking his head meekly.

“Shit, dude. That’s just fucking dangerous!” - She practically shouted, pinching her snout’s muzzle afterwards.

“...” - Came the silence yet again from the poor human.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to raise my voice…” - She replied, looking apologetic, which wasn’t noticed by Kris. - “Stupid emotions, r-right?”

“...” - Came the silence from Kris yet again,

“...Well, these gashes need treatment, whether you want it or not. I will rip a few pieces out of my oversized tee, wrap it around those nasty wounds, and you’ll be fine. Well, at least I hope…” - She replied, looking at Kris with a saddened expression.

“...Won’t you get cold?” - He questioned, still putting his care for her above himself.

“Kris, you’re caring about the wrong thing.” - She said, shaking her head slowly.

Kris then replied. - “...Sorry.”

“Right, just, I guess just allow me to do this… Dammit, your arm is stained with blood. I have an idea… Get some of that spring water on it, wash away your blood. It’s clean, right?…” - She questioned, before realizing how absurd she sounded. No water, less so in a lake that people swim in, would be clean.” - “Nah, fuck no, it’s never clean…” - She suddenly had an idea, one that caused her to frown and squint in disgust. - “...You won’t like this, I won’t either but… It might work.”

“...What?” - He half-whispered.

“I will uh… Clean your wounds using my… My tongue.” - She made herself clearer.

“...W-what!?” - He half-shouted.

“Look, just trust me on this, alright? My saliva is clean, that’s just a part of being a dragon, okay?” - She said, rolling her eyes, while facing away from Kris. She of course felt some fluster, since she never really licked any parts of Kris before, besides his tongue from the passionate kis--

She stopped the train of these thoughts, they didn’t matter one bit currently, she had a thing to do.

“R-right…”

“I’ll spit it out, don’t worry, I ain’t some Dracula to enjoy licking your blood while savouring it. That’s just not me.”

“H-he-heh…” - The human let out a nervous chuckle, which was mixed with a few humorous tones.

“Good to know I still have a grip on the humor…” - She commented, before frowning. - “Anyway, fuck… This is gonna suck for you, I’m sure so… Clench the grass and, clench the side of my jacket, that might help you.”

Kris hesitantly grabbed as much grass as he could and slowly wrapped around his stained arm around… Nothing, Susie was too large for him. When she realized it, she took his arm and slowly inched closer to it, opening her maw.

Her tongue, a long one, was drawn out, as it made contact with the opened wounds, brushing the blood away mixing it with the other fluid. Kris groaned in pain and disgust all the while the whelp tasted the metallic taste of the scarlet liquid.

She spit out the blood that she had in her mouth, and ripped off the three chunks from her t-shirt. She held one of them readied, moving to the same wound with her snout again, continuing the cleansing process.

Kris gripped the grass tighter, and gripped her right leg with his stained arm, he hissed and felt really uncomfortable, Susie shared the experience with him.

As she was done with the first wound, she wrapped her makeshift gauze around the wound, tying it very tight. She moved onto the second wound, which was slightly deeper than the other.

That made the suffering human let out not only a groan but also a very disturbed noise, disturbed little chunk of his voice. Susie at that, slowed down and continued the cleanse with more gentleness, trying her best not to harm her second half any further.

After a minute that felt like a couple of agonizing, pregnant hours, after a spit that once again painted the tiny chunk of the lake a bit more red, she wrapped the second gauze around his arm, as tight, if not even tighter, as the past one.

“Well… Shit… Final one, then we’re done with this b-bullshit.” - She said, determined on allowing this misery to end.

Kris nodded, bracing himself for the final one.

Susie inched in once again, her slimy, blue tongue drawn out once again for the final charade. Really, this felt like something you’d see in a poor parody of the Shapito circus, however this was cold reality.

Kris kept his posture as straight as possible, tried to tone down any sounds escaping his throat not to disturb Susie any further, and tried his best to keep calm.

Susie tried to be as gentle as possible, as quick as possible and as unshowing as possible.

After another few moments, it finally came to a halt, the winner’s gauze wrapped on the last made wound. She spat the remaining blood and leaned towards the stained lake, to take in a few gulps of the spring water, to properly clean her mouth from anything bloody.

“There we have it…” - She said, a sigh of relief following after.

Kris pulled his sleeve down, and leaned onto Susie, grasping her sides fully.

She returned the hug, wrapping her bigger hands around the human. - “It’ll be fine, man. I’m sure of it. We’re together, and I’m sure as hell ain’t leaving ya to yourself.”

“T-Thank you…” - He said, grasping her even tighter than before.

“Don’t mention it, heh, least I can do after you’ve been doing so much for me.” - She talked. - “I’m glad to finally be useful, heh...”

“Thank you…” - He repeated the line, with less tremble in his voice.

“Shh, it’s fine. It’s fine. It’s done, you’ll be fine.” - She pressed him onto herself. That made her and Kris feel safer in the mutual grasps.

Susie kept holding onto Kris for the more minutes, making sure that she was holding him tightly yet gently. Kris kept shaking and crying into Susie’s shoulder. He was also eventually calming down, which came as a relief for Susie.

This wasn't an evening that’d be forgotten. Wasn’t anything that’d be forgotten.

Yet, Susie trusted Kris, Kris trusted Susie. It’s been a dark moment, surely, a very dark one…

But, dark moments aren’t something that would just erase you and unmake you. For them, it reassured them both that they’d be fine.

Kris held onto the dragon, and the dragon held the human. She stood up, and went in the direction of the Dreemurr’s household.

She helped him today. She helped him overcome a dark moment, and she will help him again if it’s needed. She will see the end of this dark, misery-filled path.


End file.
